Conventional routers are traditionally electric powered hand tools which can be used to cut patterns in wooden work pieces. Various types of cuts can be made depending on the type of router bit used. There are a great number router bits available each of which cuts a specific cross section. U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,820 to Tulumello shows a router bit for cutting rosette cuts. Various types of router guidance accessories have been developed to guide the router in a preferred path on the work place. For instance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,441 to Gakhar et al., discloses a device for guiding the work place in circular paths so that concentric circular cuts can be made around a common center for producing annular geometry rosettes. It should be specifically noted that with the Gakhar et al. patent the depth of the cut is set before cutting and remains fixed during cutting.
The present invention discloses a router accessory which has novel track mechanisms allowing the depth of the cut to be varied actively during the cutting process. In this manner the cut can be guided in all three dimensions.